nexusnebulasagafandomcom-20200213-history
Healer
Healer the sheep is the protagonist of the In Sheep's Clothing sub-series of the Nexus Nebula Saga. He first appears in In Sheep's Clothing: The Healer, where he is known as Snapper for the majority of the story. History Healer was discovered alone in the plains as an infant by Trampler the ram, who took him in and raised him as his own son. Healer received his name when he used his powers by accident as a small child, fixing a crippling leg wound that Trampler had received during the Canine-Avian War. After the pigs discovered this power, Trampler attempted to protect him by swearing to the Megatropolis that this ability would never be used. To show the pigs that he was making a good-faith effort to conform and distance himself from his old ways, Trampler legally changed his own name to Old-Timer and Healer's name to Snapper. Special Healing Ability Healer was born with the ability to heal wounds in himself and others, hence his name. While he is using his power, his eyes give off a green glow and he sees the world through a green filter. At first this ability requires time and concentration, but later he is given a boost in power that allows him to do this instantaneously. The healing power is limited; he is able to close wounds, smooth out scars, mend broken bones, and undo paralysis caused by nerve and spinal cord injuries. The power works by allowing him to see and influence growth on the cellular level. He is able to reattach broken horns, and probably severed limbs as well, but he cannot regenerate lost body parts altogether. He is also unable to purge drugs, toxins, or infections from the bloodstream. His power does not restore blood lost from injuries, nor can he revive the dead. Later on, Healer and Dreamer discover that their combined power can heal psychic scars caused by traumatic memories. The power works in a metaphysical fashion by drawing Healer into the patient's mind where his healing power can destroy the visual representations of the mental scarring. Characteristics Snapper has a rebellious streak, a short temper, and a tendency to run his mouth in anger. These traits frequently land him in trouble with authority figures both in his past and during the events of ISC: The Healer. By the start of the novel, the Chugg Corporation has deemed him a potential troublemaker and keeps a close watch on him by way of Durdge. The robotic pig tries to win him over through friendly behavior, coercion, and gifts, but occasionally resorts to threats. Snapper, unlike many of his peers, is immune to Durdge's charms and find the robotic pig repulsive. After the death of Old-Timer, Snapper is plagued with nightmares focused on the yellow-green eyes of the juggernaut pig. After an assault on Durdge which gets Snapper arrested, he is forced to take Dopemol and Vexylam, courtesy of Chugg Pharmaceuticals. Toward the end of The Healer, he publicly drops the name Snapper and reclaims his birth name. In ISC: The Way of the Ram, ''Healer's sublimated aggression comes to the surface and transforms him into a ram at last. The physical power he receives in addition to his horns makes him a true force to be reckoned with throughout the remainder of the ''In Sheep's Clothing ''arc. In addition to his status as a warrior, Healer follows a professional calling as something akin to a physical therapist. He uses his healing ability in conjunction with his University education in anatomy to mend wounds and keep others in good shape. He primarily does this at the Whole Hogs wellness clinic, a business he opens with his classmate Swifter at the start of ''The Way of the Ram. ''While he does find passion and meaning in this work, Healer uses this business as a way to gain public influence while remaining in good standing with the Chugg Corporation, much as Caper does with University. Relationships Healer cares deeply for sheep as a whole, but his greatest loyalty and affection are reserved for his inner circle of friends and family. These include: * Caper, who becomes his legal guardian after Old-Timer's death * Boxer, who shares some guardianship duties and serves as a mentor and instructor * Ponder and especially Mauler, for whom Healer feels a sense of big-brother responsibility * Swifter, who starts off as a schoolyard enemy but becomes a business partner and surrogate brother Healer shares an intense mutual attraction with Dreamer, whom he meets during his first few days at University. Their relationship is marked by frequent conflict due to their differing views of the world, but they endure. Despite their clashes, they openly acknowledge that each must balance out the other. They get together midway through ''The Healer, but they go their separate ways at the end of the novel as Dreamer wishes to take advantage of the temporary peace they have won while Healer does not intend to stop fighting. They are apart during the year interim at the start of The Way of the Ram, but they reunite as Dreamer is drawn in by Healer's passion for his Whole Hogs clinic. Shortly after the events of The Way of the Ram, Healer and Dreamer are married. They are expecting a child at the start of The Child Seer. Biography The Healer After the death of his father, Snapper inherits two mysterious creatures and must go on a journey of faith to defend them from the Chugg Corporation. Refer to In Sheep's Clothing: The Healer for more information. The Way of the Ram Healer steps onto the path of the warrior after he discovers the Megatropolis is planning a horrifying fate for all sheep. Refer to In Sheep's Clothing: The Way of the Ram. Seeds of Chaos Healer is briefly mentioned at the end as the sheep of Chaos, a direct creation of Arghast. Refer to In Sheep's Clothing: Seeds of Chaos. The Child Seer Healer goes up against forces much too powerful for him in a desperate bid to see his wife and unborn child safely through the end of their world. Refer to In Sheep's Clothing: The Child Seer. Other Mentions * ... Trivia * Healer's primary inspiration is the character Chirin from the 1978 animated movie Ringing Bell. * Though not mentioned directly in the text, several scenes suggest that Healer suffers from insomnia. Gallery Category:Saga Key Characters Category:In Progress Category:Arc Protagonists